The Crystal Cullen
by The BlakRoz
Summary: What happened during Edward's human life that made him the way he is now? And why does Bella act like someone he knew once long ago? And since whan did country music exist in the 1910s? And who's this 'Black Rose' everyone keeps talking about?
1. Edward Masen

My name is Crystal Newberry. OK, not really. My real name is Rosalinda Montoya. But I don't use that name anymore. No one really does, unless they're calling me Rose. But that's only when the words "The Black" are in front of my name. Or when my aunt and sister are talking to me.

As you got from above, I'm The Black Rose: the most dangerous girl to both human and vampire kind. Literally. I' half-human and half-vampire. So, everyone is scared of me. Seriously, Dracula, for crying out loud, is afraid of me. His son, on the other hand, not so much. But I'm not dangerous anymore. I'm not, really. Here, let me explain.

It was June 20th, 1901. I promised Carlisle that I would be good, and only kill the people who were ready to die. Translation: Kill the sick and dying people in the hospital only. So that's what I was doing. Demetri was with me, still watching me for the Volturi's sake, more or less. I was on the third floor, looking for people who were ready to die, and suddenly I hear this nerve-shattering scream and, for those of you who don't know me, a scream is the best sound in the world. To me. So I'm looking for the source, and I see some idiot doctor (not Carlisle) helping a mother give birth. Again, for those of you who don't know me, my world is black and gray. No color, except for red. And I'm pretty sure you can figure that one out. So, anyway, this doctor was a total idiot, leaving the door wide open so everyone can see her giving birth. I've never given birth before, obviously, but by the looks of it, it can be rather painful. At least she made it look painful. But then the screaming stopped, and in the doctor's arms was a beautiful baby boy, not crying at all. He opened his green eyes and they met mine straight on.

Suddenly there was color all around, but my eyes remained on the little baby. After a few seconds, he smiled at me. I smiled back; not the usual smile I give when I'm about to kill someone. An actual smile. Then, something amazing happened inside of me.

I wasn't hungry anymore, or thirsty. I didn't want to kill anyone anymore. I wanted to keep the world safe so this little baby boy would grow up just fine. I wanted to protect this boy with my life, and make sure he was safe.

_What is she looking at?_ I heard the doctor think. Then he looked up at me. But I was too involved in the baby.

"What is it?" I heard the woman say. "Who's out there?"

"Just some girl." The doctor said. He was about to close the door when she said, "Well, let her come in. Don't be rude."

The doctor looked at her disbelievingly, then motioned for me to come in. I walked rather quickly, but didn't care. My eyes never left the baby's.

"Who are you?" a man asked, and I guessed he was her husband.

Without thinking, I gave my real name. "Rosalinda Montoya."

The doctor was handing the baby to the mother, but he started to cry. "What's wrong?" she asked the doctor. The little baby was reaching for me.

"Um, I think he wants her to hold him," he said, pointing at me.

"Well, then let her hold him," she said. Once again, the doctor didn't believe her, but did it anyway. I held my arms out to hold the little baby. He was so light and small, I wondered what he would be like when he was 17.

"I'm Elizabeth, and this is my husband, Edward Masen." The mother told me.

"What's his name?" I asked, nodding towards her son.

"Edward, just like his father," Elizabeth said, with a smile on her face. "Edward Antony Masen."

"Edward." I said, and smiled again. I handed him to his mother, and he smiled at me again. I looked at Elizabeth. "Thank you." I said, and then walked out of the room and closed the door.


	2. Goodbye Trees, Hello Cradles

For the next two years, I watched over little Edward. Every night, when he was put to bed, I was right outside his window, in a tree so conveniently placed. I read his thoughts and watched his dreams. Occasionally, when he would stir, I'd climb through the window and quietly sing him back to sleep.

And after doing this for two years, I had to come up with some other way to keep close to him. And the answer came late one night when some friends of Edward's parents came and stopped by yet again.

The conversation was pretty much 'How are you?' and 'What have you been up to?' until Coralee asked, "How is the baby?"

"He's nearly two, Coralee," Elizabeth said. "He's not a baby anymore."

"Well," said Timothy, Coralee's husband (duh), "how is he, none the less?"

"He's sleeping," Elizabeth answered.

Someone sighed, I think it was Coralee. "Oh, how I wish I could have a child!"

"Well, why can't you?" Edward Sr. asked. "Is it because Tim here won't go that far?" I could tell by the tone of his voice he was just teasing.

"You wish, Masen," Tim replied.

"Actually we tried," Coralee said, not teasing at all. "But when we went to the doctor, he said I have some disease that keeps me from having children."

"Oh, Coralee! That's just awful!" Elizabeth said.

"What was it?" Edward Sr. asked.

"Some big word that I could never pronounce," Coralee replied.

"Oh, that's so sad," Elizabeth said. She sounded like she was close to tears.

"We're thinking we might adopt one," Tim said, obvious he was trying to make the subject happier.

But my mind was somewhere else.

They're friends of the Masens. They can't have children. They visit at least twice every month (this was the first time they visited this late, though). I can turn myself into a little baby, no more than three months, and drop myself on their doorstep.

The conversation ended shortly after, and they started for home. I dropped out of the tree, but first giving my regular good night kiss to Edward Jr., and followed them home. For some reason, I treated it like hunting. I snapped, and was suddenly in my black dress, with the black boots. My hair turned black, too, and I had my black cloak tied and the hood up. If I was still in Volterra, this outfit would be what I wore every day. Except for Halloween, when Ashlie, Demetri, Alec, and I scare Caius out of his skin.

I slowly start to follow them, walking probably 39 feet behind them. They never suspect a thing, just like my victims in the past. I followed them all the way, but hid behind a tree when they walked through their door. I put my plan into action. I silently walk up to their doorstep, ring the bell, and then snap my fingers and transform into a little crying baby, in a small, red blanket and cute, white nightgown.

Coralee answered the door. She looked at me, then looked around to see who left me here. When she doesn't see anything, she picks me up very carefully, as if I'm made of porcelain.

"Tim!" she cries, tears landing on me. "Tim!"

A very confused looking Tim walks into the room. He sees me, and then starts crying as well. "Thank God!" he exclaims. Eventually, they remembered that I needed to be 'taken care of', so Tim closes the door and Coralee brings out a cradle. She puts me in it and starts rocking me to sleep, singing me to the land of dreams. My last coherent thought was, "Goodbye shadows and trees, hello cradles and dresses."


End file.
